


Gift of a Friend: Book Nine

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [9]
Category: Actor RPF, American Dad!, Animal Kingdom (TV), Bandom, Days of Our Lives, Disney - All Media Types, Grojband, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Quantico (TV), Real Person Fiction, The Venture Bros
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Thanksgiving, megamall where everyone lives and/or works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Tom and Co celebrate Thanksgiving. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Gift of a Friend: Book Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Nine  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/DOOL/AK/QCO/PZ/TVB/GND/AD has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) DOOL/AK/QCO/PZ/TVB/GND/AD(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Tom and Co celebrate Thanksgiving.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Danielle Rose Russell...Herself  
> Hayley Smith...Rachael MacFarlane  
> Phyllis... Sam Levine  
> Myra Brandish...Katey Sagal  
> Laney Penn...Bryn McAuley  
> Carrie Beff...Stefanie Scott  
> Alex Russo...Selena Gomez  
> Sonny Munroe...Demi Lovato  
> Miley Stewart...Miley Cyrus  
> Taylor Swift...Herself  
> George Kiss...Callum Kerr  
> Tom Daley...Himself  
> Lance Parker...Himself  
> Xander Cook...Paul Telfer  
> Tupi...Eddie Ramos  
> Felix Cordova...Jon Kortajarena

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish. 

Shamouti Island. It was the day before Thanksgiving. At the Kennish Home Jari and the two of his six friends were eating breakfast. Danielle and George. 

"It's almost Thanksgiving." Jari said. 

"That's going to be awesome." George said. 

"It came so fast though." Danielle said. 

The remainder of Jari's friends join them on the kitchen stools. Hayley, Sonny, Tom, and Lance. 

"What came so fast?" Hayley quizzed. 

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving." Jari said. 

"Right. I've actually been meaning to tell you guys something." Sonny said. 

"You can tell me anything." Tom said. 

"I know we made plans to hang out on Thanksgiving. But I can't make it." Sonny said. 

"I actually expected Lance to flake out all of us. Not you." Jari said. 

"Hey!" Lance riposted. 

"I'm just saying." Jari shrugged. 

"I'm actually going to spend time with my parents Jari. They're flying out here for Thanksgiving." Sonny said. 

"We'll miss you Sonny but I completely understand wanting to be with your family." Jari said. 

Jari would've said something more but is cut off when by a rock breaking his window. The rock and glass nearly hit Jari who barely managed to duck in time. The person who did it ran away before the gang could get a look at them. 

"Son of a bitch!" George cursed. At the Police Station hall of the Shamouti Megamall the gang arrive at the front desk where the receptionist is typing. Phyllis. 

"Excuse me." Jari greeted. 

"Can I help you with something?" Phyllis inquired. 

"I need to make a police report. Someone threw a rock at my window. It just didn't break it but it almost hit me as well." Jari raged. 

"I'll inform Officer Myrna that you need to speak with her." Phyllis said. 

Phyllis leaves. Officer Myrna comes from out back a few minutes later with a file and a pen. 

"Phyllis told me you think someone threw a rock at your window? Fill this out and I'll be sure to give you a call at the earliest convenience." Myrna said. 

"Officer Myrna What are you talking about? Someone did. I'm not making this up." Jari said. 

"Defensive. Not a good sign. I don't think anyone threw anything through your window. I think you broke it yourself and now you've come to me telling tall tales. I don't like it when people waste my time. You know what Jari? I'm going to let you off with a fine this time." Myrna sniped. 

"You can't do that." Jari said. 

Officer Myrna writes out a fine and hands it to Jari. 

"I've seen too many people manipulate and bend the law these days. Go home." Myrna said. 

The gang exit the Police Station area and sit on a bench in the Atrium. Jari has a downcast look on his face. George touches Jari's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry you got fined." George apologized. 

"It's not your fault." Jari deadpanned. 

"What kind of Police Officer turns away someone who asks for their help?" Tom seethed. 

"I'm reporting her to the League." Hayley shouted. 

"What good is that going to do?" Jari questioned. 

"We still have the same problem. Some random motherfucker threw a rock at Jari's window and we don't know who it is." Danielle said. 

"Yet is the key word here Dani." Jari said. 

"It's obvious Officer Myrna won't help." Sonny said. 

"We don't need her." Lance said. 

"Lance-" Jari started.

"I'm serious. If that bitch won't help us then we'll find this rando ourselves." Lance said. At the first Pokemon Gym the gang except Sonny have just arrived. Sonny had split off from the rest and returned. 

"I know who broke your window." Sonny said. 

"Sonny What?" Jari asked. 

"Jari I just found out. It was Xander." Sonny quavered. 

"How do you know that?" Danielle wondered. 

"Because he was bragging about it to that guy Tupi. Apparently Xander saw us having a good time and couldn't 'allow' it from his words." Sonny said. 

"Jari you're not saying anything." Hayley said. 

"Are you okay?" Tom inquired. 

"Jari?" George prompted. 

Jari heads straight for the two gym trainers at the front desk without a word. Xander and Tupi. The gang go after him. 

"Felix isn't taking any challenges today. But you can come back the day after thanksgiving." Xander articulated. 

"That's not why I'm here." Jari snapped. 

"Then why are you here?" Tupi inquired. 

Jari shoots Xander the death glare. 

"Let's the bullshit Xander okay? I know you broke my window." Jari said. 

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Xander said. 

"I didn't say anything." Tupi said. 

"It doesn't matter. He'll never be able to prove it. Let's battle." Xander smirked. 

Jari and Xander battle. Jari's Pidgeot vs Xander's Totodile. The winner is Jari and they call back their pokemon. The first of the eight gym leaders overhears everything that's going on as he enters. Felix. 

"I could hear you from my office. What the hell is going on out here?" Felix demanded. 

"Xander and I have never gotten along too well. I found out he broke out my window earlier today. I can only guess that he had a crappy day and wanted mine to be worse" Jari said. 

"Felix I don't know what he's talking about. I've been with Tupi." Xander said. 

"No you haven't." Tupi said. 

Felix glances at Hayley and then back to Jari. 

"It's good you're here Jari. I was actually about to call you. Hayley reported the window incident and Officer Myrna's refusal to help to the PLA. The PLA in turn told all of eight gym leaders including me. From what I understand Officer Myrna and Xander's families have been friends for a long time. But that doesn't excuse her behavior. Officer Myrna has been dealt with already. I've had my suspicions of Xander for some time now. I'm going to have Xander's locker here searched for evidence. When it's found I'm sure it will justify what's about to happen. I can't have someone working with me that I don't trust. Xander, you're fired." Felix said. 

At the Produce Stand Lance tells the rest of the gang except Sonny what happened to Xander. 

"They arrested Xander." Lance said. 

"You're fucking with me." Jari gasped. 

"When did that happen?" George puzzled. 

"You know that Felix fired him right? They found the evidence not even an hour later and arrested him on the spot. He was trying to beg Felix to give him his job back." Lance said. 

"Felix would never do that." Jari stammered. 

"Jari. Sonny's not coming?" Danielle inquired. 

"Dani I texted her a couple of times. She never responded." Jari said. 

"That's kind of strange." Tom said. 

"For her that is. But maybe she just got busy." Hayley said. 

"No something is bugging her. She just doesn't want to talk about it." Jari said. 

The gang pick out fruits and veggies from the bins. Two of the workers stand nearby. Laney and Carrie. 

"We just got these in yesterday." Laney said. 

"These watermelon look very fresh." Jari said. 

"Isn't there one of you missing?" Carrie wondered. 

"Just my friend Sonny. I'm guessing she got busy." Jari restated. 

"Busy? I just saw her. She went in that direction." Carrie said. 

Carrie points in the direction Sonny went. The gang find Sonny looking upset a few paces away. 

"Hey Sonny." Jari said. 

Sonny doesn't respond. Jari sits next to Sonny. 

"Come on don't be like that." Jari said. 

"I don't know what's going on with you. But you'll feel better if you talk about it." George said. 

"My parents aren't coming." Sonny said. 

"What are you talking about?" Danielle puzzled. 

"I'm confused." Jari gulped. 

"I thought they were flying in to spend Thanksgiving with you." Hayley said. 

"There was a massive snowstorm in Johto and my parents can't make it. I'm spending Thanksgiving alone." Sonny said. 

"That's terrible." Jari said. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lance said. 

"But you're not alone Sonny. You can spend Thanksgiving with us if you still want to." Jari said. Thanksgiving. At the Kennish Home the gang are gathered around the table for Thanksgiving dinner. 

"I just want to say something before we eat." Sonny sniffled. 

"Sure. Go ahead." Jari said. 

"Thanks for having me." Sonny said. 

"You're family to us." Tom said. 

"Yeah no thanks necessary." Jari said. 

"I'm thankful to have Sonny here." Danielle chirped. 

"But still I am sorry about your parents." Hayley apologized. 

"I know it sucks. I've been through this before." Lance said. 

"I'm sure they would be here if they could." George said. 

The gang start eating and have soon finished their food. Hayley then gives the gang a slice of sweet potato pie. 

"The one day where Hayley doesn't get on our backs about sweets and junk food." Jari said. 

George nudges Jari. 

"Don't go reminding her." George said. 

"Excuse you." Hayley zinged. 

"He didn't mean anything by it Hayley." Jari said. 

"Relax Jari. I do get on you guys about what you eat sometimes but it's only because I care." Hayley said. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
